


It Was Causing An Effect, You Said You'd Kill It, You Haven't Yet

by LaynaVile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Breathplay, Bruises, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dark Tony Stark, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Parker in Panties, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Physical Abuse, Possessive Peter Parker, Possessive Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Abuse, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Tony didn't want Peter dating, he wanted to keep the boy for himself. No one was good enough for Peter. But Tony couldn't say no to his boy, Peter met an older boy, Quentin  Beck and everything changed. Is Beck as bad as Tony thinks? Or is Tony the true villain?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	It Was Causing An Effect, You Said You'd Kill It, You Haven't Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Fictional State" by To Kill A King
> 
> This was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr, if I could figure this damn site out I'd link the post, but I'm struggling tonight. If you want to see the post head over to my tumblr, laynavile-stutteringandmumbling and search Starkercest, you'll find it.
> 
> Not Beta read so all mistakes are my own and Google docs. If you do catch a mistake and it's so glaringly bad, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Also text that is bold and italicized are Tony's thoughts.
> 
> Tony is not Iron Man, but he did get into an accident pre-fic causing him to have similar scarring on his chest. It's mentioned a little bit so I wanted to clarify. Also he still has Stark Industries, but moved out of weapons after his accident, same as when he became Iron Man--his accident made him reevaluate his life what what he was doing, he knew he could be successful without weapons despite the dropping numbers and insistence from others in his company as well as the media, and then along came Peter and everything changed again, reaffirming his want to stay out of weapons--he wanted to keep his son safe, and so that's what he did, he let nothing stop him.

When Peter’s mother passed everything shifted for Tony. He **knew** that he had a son, he’d been paying child support for the boy for the past six years. But when Mary passed, Tony took custody of the boy. He didn’t want to take the child, but the boy was his, he was Tony’s responsibility now.  
  
Who was Tony kidding though? He could barely take care of himself most days.  
  
Peter was an adorable little boy, with large round brown eyes, filled with sadness that made Tony _feel things_ . He had to do better for the boy, had to figure out how to take care of him.  
  
The first month was rough--Peter didn’t understand what happened to mommy, or why he was living with a stranger who he was supposed to call dad. The boy had nightmares and cried all the time, Tony considered shipping Peter off to boarding school, but one look into the kid’s eyes and he couldn’t do it.  
  
\--  
  
As time passed Tony noticed things shift again, Peter was sixteen, about to turn seventeen and Tony was catching himself staring at his son, he would catch himself staring at Peter not as his son, but as someone admiring a potential lover.  
  
Peter was a handsome young man, he’d grown up well, he looked so much like Mary, with just enough of Tony’s looks mixed in to constantly remind him that Peter is his **son** , not someone he should be looking at like _that_ .  
  
\--  
  
Tony hated the idea of Peter dating **anyone** . Peter had been asked on countless dates since he was thirteen, he’d always politely declined all the boys and girls. No one ever questioned why Peter always said no thank you, no one ever knew the reason he said no was because his daddy said no.  
  
That is until Beck came along, he was older than Peter, nearly two years older, Tony immediately hated him. But Peter had begged Tony to allow him to go on just one date, just once, he was almost seventeen, almost an adult. Tony caved, Peter seemed to really like Beck, and as much as Tony disliked even the thought of him, he seemed to be a good guy. And he seemed to make his baby happy. Tony wanted Peter to be happy.  
  
Tony agreed to let them go on a date, strict rules that Peter was to be home by nine pm, and no touching or kissing. Beck didn’t need to touch Tony’s boy, especially not on the first date.  
  
\--  
  
Tony didn’t want to upset Peter, so he let the dates continue. And soon enough Peter was eighteen and had been dating Beck for over a year and Tony couldn’t do anything about it for fear of his son hating him.  
  
Peter always wanted to please his daddy, make him happy, Tony tried his hardest to conceal his true feelings for Beck for Peter’s sake, he **knew** if he told Peter he didn’t like Beck, that Peter would break up with him. Whatever daddy said, Peter did, but he seemed so happy. Happy in a way Tony couldn’t make him.  
  
\--  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Pete? You sure you want to move in with him?” Tony asked as he helped Peter pack up his things.  
  
“I love him, daddy, of course, I want to move in with him. We’ve been planning this out for months, I want to get moved in before school starts in a couple of weeks.”  
  
“It’s going to be different living with him, are you sure you’ll be happy spending so much time together? I know you’ve been together for a while now, but moving in together is a big step.” Tony tapes up the box he’d been packing as he speaks.  
  
“We’ll be fine, daddy. I want to do this, do you… do you not want me to move out?” Peter stops packing and turns to look at Tony.  
  
“Kid, I want whatever makes you happy, ‘s what I’ve always wanted.”  
  
“I am happy.”  
  
“I know you are.” Tony pauses thinking, **_I could make you so much happier,_ ** “I just hope you’ll be able to adjust to not having JARVIS around.” They both laugh at Tony’s lame joke about the AI.  
  
“I don’t know how I’ll ever manage to live without him, how will I ever get the shower temperature right?” Peter’s laughing as he starts shoving things into boxes again.  
  
“Maybe I’ll just have to make an AI for you to take with you.” Tony’s already been working on a new AI system, he may or may not have started designing it the first time Peter mentioned moving in with Beck. If he can get Peter to let him install an AI in the apartment he’ll be sharing with Beck, Tony will be able to monitor him. It’s not spying, he wouldn’t be staring at a screen all day long watching everything that happens in their apartment. He’d make sure it was set up to alert him if something important was happening, a break-in or a fire--harmful things. And whether or not he’d set the AI to constantly record, and alert him any time anything even vaguely sexual happened, well that’s Tony’s business and no one else needed to know.  
  
“An AI to take with me? You mean like another JARVIS?”  
  
“I was thinking FRIDAY, but yeah, it’s the same concept.”  
  
“You’d really do that? Make a new AI for us?”  
  
“You know I’d do anything for you, kid.” **_Anything and everything for you._ **

  
\--  
  
The AI is completed and ready to be installed in the apartment two days after Peter officially moves out. It takes Tony an additional three days to get everything set up in their apartment.  
  
“Thank you so, so much, daddy. It’ll be just like home now." **_Sweet boy, if you only knew._ **  
  
\--  
  
The first alert Tony gets is less than an hour after he leaves their apartment.  
  
No fires or burglars to be seen, it’s not that _type_ of alert. Tony’s stomach churns at the thought. He’s **known** for months now that Peter had given his virginity to Beck, that they’d been having sex for months, but to **know** that it was happening right now, was different.  
  
He pulls up the video feed, he leaves the audio off--it’ll record regardless but he’d rather not hear what’s happening, not this time at least. They’re in the kitchen for fuck’s sake. Peter’s bent over the island counter, Beck’s pounding into him, quickly. Tony’s not sure if he’s more upset that he’s not the one fucking into Peter or that Beck has his _baby_ bent over a grubby kitchen counter.  
  
Tony’s hard in his jeans, he doesn’t jerk off, not yet, he waits to see what’s going to happen. See how Beck’s going to treat Peter. Is he going to chase his own release and leave Peter to fend for himself? Is Peter going to come all over the cabinet doors with Beck buried inside him?  
  
Peter looks so pretty, face flushed red, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, Tony wants to be the one making Peter look like that.  
  
Beck grips Peter’s hips, pulling Peter’s ass tightly against him, his thrusts stop, his muscles tense and flex, he’s coming inside Peter. **_Fucker better have a condom on._ ** He thrusts shallowly once, twice more then pulls out, his cum dribbles out of Peter. **_That should be my cum dripping out of him._ ** Then suddenly Tony is angry. **_That fuckhead better be clean, he better not have exposed Peter to anything._ ** Beck shoves his fingers into Peter, slick with cum, he presses a kiss to Peter’s shoulder blade, he thrusts his fingers in and out a couple of times before stopping. Tony can see him talking, but can’t hear what’s being said, he debates turning the sound on. Beck leaves the room, Peter is still bent over the counter, his knuckles appear white from how tightly he’s gripping the edges of the counter, feet barely touching the floor, chest pressed against the countertop. Tony can see that Peter’s hips are moving, Peter seems to be humping the counter, chasing friction on his neglected cock. Tony wants nothing more than to appear next to Peter and make his baby come. **_Fucking Beck just left him_ **. Tony’s gaze is drawn to Beck’s cum sliding down the backs of Peter’s thighs.

Suddenly Peter's on the floor, fingers inside himself, fist moving quickly up and down his flushed, dripping cock.

Tony unzips his jeans, releasing his throbbing cock. He wastes no time, he spits into his hand, wraps his fingers around his thick length and begins stroking, damn near matching Peter's pace.

Peter's head is thrown back against the cabinet doors, mouth opened wide, tongue sticking out. Tony can only imagine that Peter is moaning and panting. He knows he could turn the sound on, could listen to Peter's pleasure, but he doesn't. Something about hearing what's happening makes it seem worse. Watching is one thing, listening is another. Tony's not _ready_ for that **yet**.

Tony watches as Peter comes, his body shakes slightly. Tony chases his own release as he stares at his son, breathing heavily, fingers slick with his own cum, as well as Beck's. Tony grunts and he comes all over his fist and jeans. He sees Beck re-enter the kitchen, he's speaking, he almost looks to be mocking Peter. He scoops Peter up and carries him out of the kitchen, Tony could easily switch to a different surveillance view, see where Beck is taking his son, instead, he makes sure it's still recording and turns the display off. He doesn't want to see Beck taking care of Peter after, he wants to be the one to clean his boy up, hold him for a while. Knowing that Beck left Peter alone in the kitchen to take care of himself makes Tony angry. **_He doesn't know how to take care of Peter, how to make my boy feel good._ **

\--

After the first month Tony stops watching the footage altogether, he's disgusted by himself but more so of the way Beck touches Peter, even more so the ways Beck **doesn’t** touch Peter.

As much as he wants to confront Beck about it, he can't. Neither of them knows Tony is using FRIDAY to watch them. Peter would hate him if he found out. Tony wants to show Peter how he should be treated, how a real man takes care of their partner. **_Peter’s my son for fuck’s sake, I shouldn’t be thinking about him like this. He’s my boy though, I know what he needs, how to take care of him._ **  
  
\--  
  
Tony hasn’t watched the footage in months, he turned off all non-emergency notifications, he doesn’t want to see what Peter and Beck are doing, doesn’t want to see them fucking.  
  
Tony starts to notice changes in Peter--he stops coming over for dinner on Sunday nights, he doesn’t answer when Tony calls him. And when Tony does go over to their place to see his son, Peter is quiet, subdued, Tony can see through Peter’s smiles, see through the lies about how happy he is, about how much he loves the apartment. Tony can see that Peter is lying.  
  
What Tony doesn’t see are the bruises underneath Peter’s clothes, the way he tries so hard to suppress winces when he moves. Tony doesn’t hear the bullshit that Beck says to Peter daily, hourly even.  
  
Tony thinks that Peter is starting to regret his decision to move in with Beck, that them being together so much isn’t as good as Peter hoped. That Tony's dislike of Beck wasn't wrong.  
  
Tony wants to bring Peter home, wants to make his boy happy again.  
  
\--  
  
“It’s been a few weeks kid, c’mon, Sunday night I’ll make anything you want for dinner, take you out somewhere if you'd rather.”  
  
“I, I can’t. I’m sorry, daddy.” Peter stutters as he speaks.  
  
“Peter, is everything okay? You need to talk, kid?”  
  
“Of course I'm okay, everything’s fine, daddy. Uh, we go out on a date every Sunday night now. Maybe we could do family dinner on a different night?” Peter sounds uncertain.  
  
“If that’s what you want, baby boy. That’s fine, we can do dinner on a different night, maybe Wednesday?” Tony needs to get Peter home alone so hopefully, he can get Peter to talk to him. He can try to convince Peter to come _home_ . To come back where he **belongs** , with Tony.  
  
“Beck works on Wednesday nights, maybe a different night?”  
  
“Wednesday’s will work fine, Peter.”  
  
“But, Beck…”  
  
“Doesn’t need to come to every family dinner.” Tony interrupts.  
  
“Just us?”  
  
“There a problem with that?”  
  
“Well, Beck is family now, daddy.” **_That’s fucking Beck talking, for sure. Beck isn’t family, he’ll never be family._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** “Of course, Peter, he’s family, but as I just said, he doesn’t have to come to **every** family dinner.”  
  
“I-I don’t want to leave him out.”  
  
“He’s a big boy, Peter, he’ll be fine.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I guess it’ll be okay if he misses one dinner. I’ll see you Wednesday night then, around six?”  
  
“Six sounds great. Do you want me to cook or would you like to go out?”  
  
“Would you mind making lasagna, it's been a while since you've made it for me, please, daddy?”  
  
“Not a problem, baby boy. I know it was always your favorite.” **_Peter always asked for lasagna when he was upset, very telling._ ** “I’ll see you on Wednesday, Peter.”  
  
\--  
  
Peter’s late, it’s almost seven by the time he shows up. Tony starts to ask why he's late, but one look at Peter tells him that Peter is upset, and he doesn't want to do anything to upset his boy more.

**_Maybe I can get him to tell me after dinner._ **  
  
“I’m really sorry, daddy.”  
  
“No need to apologize, Pete. It’s okay, I kept the lasagna warm in the oven.”  
  
Tony pulls the lasagna out, cuts two pieces, puts them on dark blue ceramic plates then carries them to the dinner table where Peter is waiting, patiently--quietly.  
  
“I made a salad also, you want me to grab that too, or just the pasta?”  
  
Tony barely hears it, but Peter sniffles before he speaks, “Whatever you want, daddy. Um, is it o-okay if I get a glass of water too?”  
  
“Of course you can get a glass of water. Peter, you lived here for most of your life, you can get whatever you want. This is still your home, baby boy, always.”  
  
Peter nods, "Thank you." Then he follows Tony into the kitchen, he grabs a glass out of the cabinet and fills it with ice then water from the dispenser in the fridge door.  
  
Tony grabs the salad out of the fridge once Peter is done filling his cup, “Go sit down, Pete, I’ll be there in just a second.”  
  
Peter doesn’t say anything, but he leaves the room in silence.  
  
 **_Something is definitely wrong. What the fuck is Beck doing to him? His shirt rode up a little bit when he was grabbing for that glass, were those fucking bruises on him? I'll fucking kill Beck._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** Tony wants to throw something, break something--break someone at the thought.  
  
 **_Let Peter enjoy his dinner first, don’t bring it up right away._ **Tony has to keep reminding himself of that, his blood is boiling, but he wants Peter to enjoy his lasagna first.

"Remember no phones while we eat." Peter pulls his phone from his pocket and places it face down on the table, Tony does the same. It was something they started doing when Peter was thirteen, he would get so distracted by his phone that he barely ate his food so Tony had made it a rule that they placed their phones face down on the table while they ate so even if the screen lit up with a notification they wouldn't be tempted to look at it. Some nights Tony tried to break the rule when SI was particularly busy and he needed to handle business. Peter would always whine and bug him until he put his phone on the table and focused on the meal. It was a rule they both needed.  
  
Tony tries to get Peter to talk to him as they eat, Peter barely speaks and when he does his answers are short, his speech is clipped and he won’t even look at Tony. It's breaking Tony's heart that Peter can't even look at him.

As soon as they're done eating, Peter jumps up, pushes his chair in gently then grabs all the dishes and heads for the kitchen. **_It's like he's trained._ **

"Just set those in the sink then come sit with me for a bit, okay, kid?"

Peter doesn't say anything, but a few seconds later Tony can hear the dishwasher being opened and filled. Tony stands and, not bothering to push his chair back in, in fact he kicks it, starts walking towards the kitchen.

"I said to leave them. They'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I just.. it's the least I could do after you cooked for me."

Tony touches Peter's arm, stopping him as he's trying to put a plate into the dishwasher. Tony can't say for sure, but it appears that Peter flinches when Tony touches him. **_What the fuck is that shithead doing to him?_ **"It's okay, I like cooking, I'll clean it up myself. Peter, I'm your father, let me take care of you."

"I.. I um, I wanna help, daddy."

Tony releases Peter's arm, "If you insist, Pete. But at least let me help."

Peter nods.

They load all the dishes, Tony puts the soap in and turns the machine on. He takes Peter's hand and leads him out to the sofa. "Let’s catch up, kid. Feels like we haven't talked in weeks."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I've just been busy with s-school and uh, and with Beck."

Tony knows better than to jump straight into the topic of Beck, "How's school going? Doing good in your classes?"

"Oh, um, we haven't really done much yet.. to know if I'm doing very good.."

**_It's been months--they should've done a lot already._ ** "Haven't done much? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's uh, it's still early in the term.. um.." Peter’s sentence trails off, still not answering Tony's question.

"Have you been going to your classes, Pete?" **_If he's been skipping out because of fucking Beck._ **

"What? Yeah, of course, I've been going. Why wouldn't I be going?" Tony can tell by Peter's tone and fast-paced speaking that he's upset, and maybe even lying.

"Peter, please don't lie to me." Tony remains calm, he keeps his tone even as he speaks.

"I.. I just.. we haven't done much yet." Peter's voice wobbles. Tony hopes he isn't going to cry.

**_Fuck._ **

"Honey, I went to the same college.. I attended most of the same classes you're taking.. I can't say for sure, but I don't think the curriculum has changed that much since I attended."

Peter looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry, daddy. I know you paid a lot for tuition, but.. um, the classes were too hard."

Tony shakes his head, "You're too smart for me to believe that. Why haven't you been going to class?"

The room remains silent, except for a sniffle or two from Peter.

"Did you quit going 'cause of Beck?"

Peter hesitates and that's all Tony needs to know. "Of course not, daddy. I wouldn't.. Beck wouldn't.. it-it was just too hard."

"Still lying, Peter. I raised you better than that. Just tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm really sorry. I was just so busy with school and I wasn't able to spend any time with Beck.. I.. he.. I'm sorry." Peter's full-on crying now, the sight is breaking Tony's heart.

He pulls Peter into his arms, "It's okay, baby boy. It's okay." Tony kisses the top Peter's head and rubs his back as the boy cries into his chest.

"He.. he was gonna b-break up with me." The words are whispered into Tony's chest, but he hears them clearly. **_I'm gonna kick his ass._ **

"You've gotta leave him, Peter. Go back to school, you're too smart for this shit."

"I love him though." **_He doesn't love you._ **

"Pete, c'mon be smart about this."

"Daddy, I can't.. I won't.."

"I saw the bruises." Tony interrupts.

Peter stills, and stops trying to talk over Tony.

"You.. you saw what? Bruises? I don't have any bruises."

"When you reached for the glass, I saw bruises, your shirt rode up. I saw them. Beck, put them there?"

Tony pulls the hem of Peter's shirt up, his chest and back are covered in dark purple and sickly yellow marks. The noise Peter makes is something Tony will never forget, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Peter pulls away from Tony, scoots across the sofa, Tony wants to pull him back. "N-no! He didn't mean to.."

"He didn't.. Peter you're littered with bruises! I'm not going to let my son be some punk's punching bag!" Tony doesn't mean to raise his voice--yell at Peter, but he's pissed. **_It's my fault this happened, has been happening.. I stopped watching. If I'd have just kept watching… how did I miss this? Why didn't I think to have FRIDAY notify me if Beck hit him? I was stupid._ **

"He gets lonely and I was at school all the time. He didn't mean to hurt me, he was upset.. daddy, he just needs help. If I leave.. if I leave I don't know what will happen to him."

"Peter, if you don't leave him.. I'll hurt him worse than he ever hurt you." **_How the fuck did I let this happen?_ ** "You're staying here tonight."

"I have to go home, daddy."

Tony pulls Peter into his arms again, Peter doesn't fight. "This is your home, baby boy. You're gonna stay here. You're not going back to that fucking apartment, not without me there and not unless you're going to get your things."

"I-I love him."

"No, Pete, you don't. I know you think you love him, because he's your first boyfriend."

"Only because you wouldn't let me date anyone. You always tried to control my life. You're not going to control me anymore." **_Those are Beck's words, no doubt about it._ **

"I never tried to control you. Christ, Peter, never. All I did was love and protect you. None of them deserved you. Beck doesn't fucking deserve you." Tony shakes his head, "I'm the only one who deserves you."

Peter turns, eyes locked onto Tony's.

**_Fuck! Why did I say that?_ **

"Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, kid. I-I didn't mean to.. shit."

**_I'm the only one who can love him, I'm the only one who can take care of him._ **

"He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't know how to take care of you. How to treat you, _satisfy_ you. He doesn't love you. **I** love you, you're my son, I will always love you."

Tears stream down Peter's cheeks, but his eyes never leave Tony's eyes.

"I love you too, daddy." Peter surges forward and presses his lips to Tony's. It's quick, chaste, and over before Tony's brain even registers that it's happening. "I'm sorry."

Peter practically bolts from the room, down the hall--fast.

"Peter, wait."

Down the hall a door slams, a typical move from an upset Peter.

Peter's room is empty when Tony gets there. **_Where is he? Bathroom? No. Guest room? No. Office? No. Oh, baby boy._ **

Tony's bedroom door is locked when he tries to open it. "J unlock it for me."

"I've been instructed by Master Peter to not let you in. Sorry, sir."

"JARVIS, it's my goddamn room, open the door."

When JARVIS refuses a second time, "Fine, activate Tantrum Protocol." He'd set it up when Peter was really little. Peter used to throw giant tantrums, slamming doors and locking Tony out, telling JARVIS not to let his dad in, no matter what. He set up the protocol when Peter was seven maybe eight; he'd locked himself in the bathroom. Screaming and hollering that he wanted his mom and that he hated Tony. In the midst of his fit, Peter slipped on the bathroom rug and cracked his head off the side of the bathtub. JARVIS unlocked the bathroom door instantly and alerted Tony to what happened, but after that Tony knew he needed a way to unlock the door if Peter locked him out. He didn't want the only way the door was unlocked to be Peter getting hurt. Thus came Tantrum Protocol, Tony tried not to use it, tried to always give Peter his space--his privacy when he was upset. He'd only used TP once, before now, and it's not a day Tony wants to think about.

"Of course, sir. All interior doors have been unlocked."

The lock clicks and Tony pulls the door open, he steps into his bedroom, Peter is face down on Tony's bed, face shoved into one pillow and another pillow clutched in his arms.

Tony can't hear him, but he can see the way his body shakes, Peter sobbing. Tears fill Tony's eyes. **_I can't cry now, I have to be strong for my boy._ **

He crosses the room, sits on the edge of the bed, "Peter, honey, it's okay."

He tries again, "Peter, I just want what's best for you."

"C'mon, bud, talk to me."

Tony places his hand on Peter's back, "I need to know you're okay, Pete. Are you okay, baby?" The warmth of Peter's skin is distracting, even though his shirt.

"I'm scared." Peter's voice is muffled by the pillow.

"What are you afraid of? Beck? Me? You've gotta talk to me. Please."

"I lied to you, daddy."

"What did you lie about, kid? You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

Peter sits up, still clutching Tony's pillow to his chest, "He didn't h-h-hit me because he was upset I was so busy with school."

"Tell me what happened, Pete."

"I never even started school."

"What?" Tony tries to stay calm.

"He um, he _convinced_ me to drop out before the semester even started.. told me I should take a year off.. said we'd get to spend so much time together.. told me all the places we'd go and the things we'd do.. it all sounded so nice--perfect even." Peter shakes his head slowly, "It was all lies though. We never went anywhere or did anything. I couldn't talk to my friends.. I couldn't leave the apartment.. he wouldn't even let me see you anymore. I'm so sorry, daddy."

"Don't apologize for him, baby."

"That's still not even the reason he hit me, it's part of it but not the whole truth." Peter sniffles, but he's not really crying anymore. "We were um.. ya know.. and I accidentally.. um.."

**_Something happened when they were having sex? What could Peter have possibly done during sex to piss Beck off that much?_ **

"I'm sorry. I know it's wrong and I didn't mean to do it."

"It's okay, Peter. What did you do?"

"Icalledhimdaddy." Peter speaks quickly, face shoved into the pillow he's holding.

**_Daddy? Peter called him daddy. Fuck, I need a minute to process this one._ **

"Peter, kid, lots of people are into older guys.. uh.. lots of people are into daddy kink, lots of people want someone to take care of them like a.. a daddy." Tony has no clue what he's even saying, his brain is still short-circuiting.

**_Peter wants a daddy._ **

"I didn't call him daddy because I want a daddy. I called him daddy because I wanted you." He hides his face in the pillow again.

"You.. you wanted me? Sweetheart, do you mean that you were.. while you were.. you wanted me? Oh, Peter." Tony's aware he's not making the most sense, he's babbling and coming to the realization that _his baby boy_ **wants** him.

"I'm sorry. I told you it was wrong, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'm sorry that I called him that and I'm so so sorry that I think--thought like that about you."

"Peter, it's okay." **_It's more than okay, baby boy._ **

"It's not okay. But I'm really sorry." Peter sounds like he's crying again but Tony can't see his face.

He wraps his arm around Peter's shoulders and pulls him into his arms, "I know you don't want to talk about it, and I know you think I'm mad or disappointed or disgusted or whatever, I promise you that I'm not." Tony pauses, "Peter, how long have you felt that way?"

Peter shakes his head, face still shoved into the pillow--hiding from Tony.

**_Fine, he doesn't want to confess first,_ ** "Pete, if you promise me that you won't get mad.. I've got something I wanna tell you.." **_Bite the bullet, just get it over with._ **

"What is it, daddy? What could you have to tell me that you think I'll get mad about, after everything I just told you?"

"Peter, look at me, please." Tony touches Peter's jaw with two fingers and gently lifts his head, face no longer shoved into Tony's pillow, so he's looking at Tony. "I know you think that what you're feeling is wrong or bad and there's plenty of people who will think that, but not me. Peter, shortly before you turned seventeen I.. I started noticing.. Peter, baby boy, I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens." He presses a quick kiss to Peter's forehead, "If this is what you want.. if you want _something_ , **anything** , to happen here.. I am more than okay with that. Anything you want, Peter." **_Not exactly what I wanted to say.. I don't want to scare him._ **

"What are you saying, daddy? A-are you like offering to..? You've been thinking the same.." Peter's expression is full of confusion and undeniable interest.

"Whatever you want. If you want this to happen, once, twice, forever, or never at all, I want whatever you want. I want you to be happy, baby."

"But, I'm disgusting. I shouldn't think about you like _that_. You're my father.. my blood."

"Peter, I know you might hate me for this, but I was using FRIDAY to.. watch you. I stopped, I haven't watched in a long time. I saw,"

Peter interrupts him, "You watched me? Did you.. did you watch us _together_?" Peter doesn't sound angry, or even that embarrassed, he sounds.. intrigued, curious.

Tony nods, quick and curt, "I saw him bend you over a counter then leave you to take care of yourself. Peter, I came all over myself watching you like that." Tony's unsure why he tells Peter the specifics, but maybe part of him _wants_ Peter to know how much he wants this.

Peter's eyes go wide, "You liked it?"

"I was so angry, he didn't take care of my boy, he didn't help you come, he took what he wanted and left. Baby, I would never do that to you. I would cherish every second."

"You would've taken care of me, you always take care of me, daddy."

"Forever, baby boy, forever. I'll take care of you in every way you want me to."

"Take care of me now, daddy, please." Peter leans in and presses his lips against Tony's. Their lips move languidly together, then quicker, more intensity--more urgency.

Peter licks at Tony's lips, Tony pulls back, "You sure you want this? You sure you want daddy to take care of you, baby boy?"

"Please, daddy. I love you. I've.. I've wanted this to happen since I was fourteen. I thought that I was _sick_.. I thought.. thought that if you knew you'd hate me. But now.. I know you'd never hate me. I want you, daddy, please."

Tony kisses Peter, it's wet and sloppy. Teeth click together, and Peter moans into it. Peter's arms wrap around Tony's shoulders, pulling Tony impossibly closer.

"Mm, Peter, wait." Tony ends the kiss, again. **_I have to be sure what's happening here.. I have to be sure of what he wants, what he needs._ **"I have to know what you want to happen now."

"Show me how you can take care of me, daddy." Peter’s cheeks are flushed so beautifully, and he bites at his lower lip as he speaks.

"You want daddy to fuck you, sweetheart? Daddy’s wanted to fuck you for a while now, is that what you want baby?”

"Yeah, I wanna feel good." Peter nuzzles at Tony's throat. "Wanna know how a **real** man can take care of me." Peter licks and bites at Tony's neck.

**_He's gonna kill me talking like that._ ** "Christ, baby." Tony carefully lays Peter down onto the bed, mindful of the bruises. "Can I undress you, Pete?"

"Can.. can I keep my shirt on though? Please." Tony can hear the apprehension as Peter speaks, his heart clenches--he doesn't want his boy scared and hurting anymore.

"Of course, baby, whatever you want, sweetheart."

Tony unties Peter's shoelaces and slips his shoes off, he drops them on to the floor. His socks follow quickly, Tony briefly pauses to gently massage Peter's feet--the flesh is much softer than Tony could’ve imagined. Tony unbuttons Peter's pants and slowly slides the zipper down, Peter lifts his hips, helping Tony slide them down, they join the shoes and socks on the floor promptly.

"So pretty, baby boy." Tony leans down, kisses Peter's forehead, each cheek, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. "I love you, Peter." Tony keeps kissing, down Peter's neck, over his heart. **_I wish I could feel his skin with my lips, I wish he wasn’t afraid to show me his bruises, I would kiss every single bruise that bastard put on him._ **Continuing down, he lifts the hem of Peter's shirt, exposing his lower stomach where just the edge of bruised skin is showing, Tony runs his fingers over the soft skin before placing a couple of kisses there, then one on each hip. He purposefully skips down to Peter's thighs, kissing each before moving onto his knees, ankles, and finally the tops of his feet. "I could just look at you all night long, Peter. I could never memorize all of you, but I'd certainly try. You are so perfect, baby. So perfect for me."

"I’m only so perfect ‘cause I look like you." Peter's smiling down at Tony. “I love you, daddy.”

Tony rubs Peter's thighs, fingertips slipping under the fabric of his underwear that comes down to cover the tops of his thighs--not traditional boxers-briefs like he used to wear, Tony notices, soft pale blue cotton, and lace boyshorts. **_Beck's influence? Or something Peter wanted all on his own?_ **

"Are you going to take your clothes off too, daddy? I wanna see you."

"If that's what you want, you wanna see me naked?" Tony pushes himself up off the bed.

He starts to unbutton his shirt when Peter interrupts him, "Wait, slower, daddy. Please."

"You want a show, baby boy?" Tony laughs lightly. **_Gonna make this interesting for my boy, glad I decided to go for a dress shirt for dinner tonight and not an old t-shirt._ **

"I've wondered what you’ll look like naked for so long." Peter's staring intently, his pupils are blown wide with arousal.

Tony unbuttons his cuffs first, nice and slow, then starts on the top button of his shirt. Each button he opens, he pulls the shirt open more, exposing more and more of his chest. The scars don't stand out nearly as much as they used to--nor do they bother Tony as much as they used to. Tony lets the shirt slip off his shoulders and land on the floor.

Peter sits up, Tony tries not to react to the small wince, and reaches out. His palm presses flat against Tony's chest, fingertips trace scars before running down across his ribs and stop when his fingers are on Tony's belt. "You're so hot, daddy." Peter’s tongue is sticking out a tiny bit, Tony tries and ultimately fails, to not stare at the wet, pink tip trapped between Peter’s lips.

"You wanna help me?" Tony places his hand over Peter's.

Peter’s tongue glides across his bottom lip before he bites it and nods. Peter kneels on the bed and brings his other hand up, he unbuckles Tony's belt, then together they pull it from his belt loops and drop it onto the floor. Tony unbuttons his pants, Peter pulls the zipper down. "Wait." Tony pauses, instead of dropping his pants. Peter leans down and unties Tony's shoes, "Step out of them, daddy." Tony kicks his shoes off and Peter yanks Tony's pants down. Peter briefly rests his forehead against Tony's hip, he can hear Peter breathing heavily--seemingly breathing in Tony’s scent. "Sit down, so we can get your socks off." Tony sits, and Peter slides onto the floor and gently peels Tony's socks off one by one.

"C'mere, baby boy." Tony takes Peter's hands and slowly pulls him up, Peter straddles him. Ass pressed into Tony's crotch and thighs. Tony's hands slide under Peter's shirt, he's gentle--careful, he doesn't press his fingers into Peter's soft flesh like he wants to, he simply rests them against his skin, to reassure himself and Peter that this is happening, that Tony is here and taking care of his boy.

"Can I kiss you again?" Peter's lips brush against Tony's as he speaks.

"Always, baby. You can kiss me as much as you want." Tony presses his lips against Peter's, but doesn't deepen the kiss, he waits and lets Peter control it.

Peter's tongue slides against Tony's closed lips, they part quickly and Peter's tongue slides in, scraping against Tony's teeth and tongue. Peter's hands are on either side of Tony's face, one hand cupping the side of his face and jaw, the other is slowly winding through his hair.

Tony can feel Peter getting hard against him, pressing into Tony's stomach. He's been half-hard since the _kiss_ in the living room, growing harder by the second with Peter perched in his lap, ass nestled perfectly against his erection, like Peter's ass was **made** for Tony's cock.

"Mm, daddy" Peter shifts his hips, just enough pressure, and friction to make Tony moan too.

Tony's hand’s cup Peter's ass, he lifts him up and carefully turns and lays Peter on the bed beneath him. He kisses at Peter's neck momentarily before whispering in his ear, "Can I take your underwear off? Is that okay?"

Peter hesitates, which worries Tony.

"Sweetheart, if you don't want me to, that's okay, you've just gotta tell me."

Peter shakes his head, “I want to do it.” He presses a wet open-mouthed kiss to the corner of Tony's mouth, lifts his hips, and wiggles out of his own underwear--partially at least, they get stuck. Peter huffs, "Help me."

Tony sits back on the bed and slides Peter's underwear the rest of the way down his legs and drops them onto the floor to join the pile of their clothes. He pauses, seeing Peter laid out on his bed this way, seems surreal.

"Fuck. You're so gorgeous, baby boy."

Peter's cheeks are flushed, the color nearly matching how red the head of his cock is. The tip is glistening, so wet just for Tony.

"Daddy, you're staring again."

"I'm sorry, can't help it though, you're so pretty, wanna remember everything." **_Seeing Peter naked and hard on video is nothing compared to this. He's right in front of me, waiting for me to touch him--care for him._ **

Tony wants to taste Peter, everywhere. "Did Beck ever suck your cock? Did he ever lick your pretty little hole, baby?"

Peter whimpers, "N-no, daddy, never." **_Fucking asshole, taking his own pleasure and not giving my boy any._ **

"Of course not. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good, honey." Tony's lips wrap around the head, the taste is something Tony will remember forever. Peter moans above him. His tongue swirls around the tip, before sucking Peter in further, down into his throat.

Tony's given and received his fair share of blow jobs, he knows what he's doing, he loves doing it, but most importantly he loves the sounds Peter's making for him. Loves the way Peter squirms and how his hips keep lifting--trying to fuck Tony's mouth. **_Another time perhaps, Peter can fuck my mouth until he comes all over my face. But not this time._ ** Tony places one hand on Peter's hip, trying to hold him down--keep him relatively still.

"Daaaddy." Peter's whining above him.  
  
Tony swallows around Peter’s cock before pulling back, spit connecting Peter’s tip to Tony’s lips, “Mm, be patient, baby. You, think that felt good? Just you wait, honey.” He licks and sucks at the tip while sliding himself down the bed and bringing Peter’s legs over his shoulders, tilting his hips upward. Tony trails his tongue down Peter’s length, then onto his balls, he pulls one into his mouth--he sucks softly and rubs with his tongue before, repeating it actions with the other. Then his tongue slips lower until he feels the puckered skin of Peter’s hole.  
  
“Fuck, daddy.” Peter’s hips stutter and his hole clenches against Tony’s tongue.

He flattens his tongue and licks, Peter's thighs tremble around his head, he licks and sucks gently at Peter's rim before slowly pressing the tip of his tongue into Peter's fluttering hole. Peter's squirming--writhing on the bed, despite Tony trying to keep him still, the more Tony's tongue slides into him.

"Ah, ah, daddy." He's whimpering and moaning, and Tony can feel his own cock leaking against the blankets.

**_Do I make him come like this, or do I make him wait for my cock?_ ** He broadens his tongue again, licking widely across Peter's hole and up underneath his balls before fucking his tongue back into Peter. Peter’s muscles clench around Tony’s tongue, as he pushes his hips down towards Tony’s face.  
  
“Feels so good, daddy.” He gasps, “I didn’t know you could do this, didn’t know it would feel like _this_ .” Peter’s babbling, already cock-drunk and Tony hasn’t even fucked him yet. **_Poor baby, so pleasure starved. Fucking Beck not treating my boy right, I'm gonna kill him. Gotta focus, that bastard will get what’s coming to him, focus on Peter, make him feel good._ ** Tony’s fingers wrap around Peter’s shaft, he doesn’t squeeze tightly, or even move his fingers, just gentle pressure around his cock. He sucks at Peter’s rim, everything is slick with Tony’s saliva and he can only imagine how Peter’s feeling with Tony’s facial hair rubbing all over his sensitive skin. Tony grinds his hips against the bed, just enough friction to take the edge off the throbbing of his cock. Peter whines, "Gimme your cock, daddy, need it so bad." **_So needy, so ready, so perfect._ **

He licks at Peter's hole again, teasing the tip of his tongue inside before pulling away and speaking, "Need it that bad, huh? Need your daddy to fill you up and make you feel good?"

Peter moans, thighs press together trapping Tony's head between them, "Mm, please, wanna come on your cock, daddy."

Tony eases Peter's legs off of his shoulders, letting his legs fall open around Tony, he kneels, moves closer and covers Peter with his body, he keeps his hips lifted--careful not to let his cock rub against Peter's skin, **_not yet_ **, he presses his lips to Peter's. "Gonna make you feel so good, honey."

Hips press up against Tony's, too quickly for him to stop it, he wanted to wait to savor the moment that his cock pressed against Peter's skin without clothing in the way, he can't be annoyed though, Peter's skin is warm, smooth and slick with sweat. Just enough pressure to _feel_ good, half of Tony wants to give into base instincts and rut against Peter until completion, he **won't** give in though, **_Peter needs this, needs to know how good I can make him feel, needs to know good sex can really be, needs Beck erased from his mind._ ** "Patience, honey, daddy's got you. Gonna take such good care of you."

Peter whines again and tries wrapping his legs around Tony's torso. "Want you now." His words are slightly slurred, tone high pitched but his voice is still so soft.

"Let me up for a second, Peter."

"Don't leave me." Peter whimpers, he almost sounds afraid. **_Probably is afraid, being left alone so often because of that asshole._ **

"Never, Pete, never. I just want to grab the lube and a condom, okay? Don't wanna hurt my baby boy." Tony continues to cover Peter with his body to help reassure him that Tony isn't leaving--skin to skin reassurance, he leans to the side, reaching into the nightstand drawer. He drops the bottle and small foil package onto the bed near Peter, he centers himself on top of Peter again and presses his lips to the corner of Peter's mouth. "I'll never leave you, Peter. Not unless you want me to."

"I don't want that, I'll never want that." Peter's tone is steady as he speaks, but suddenly cracks and becomes whiny again, "Show me you won't leave me, daddy. Make me _yours_." Peter shifts underneath Tony, the friction of their cocks rubbing together causes them both to moan.

Tony pushes himself up and off of Peter slightly--half lying, half kneeling and picks up the bottle of lube and coats his fingers, he'll start slow of course but the extra lube is always a good idea--better to have too much than not enough. And there was no way Tony is going to not use enough lube and hurt Peter. His legs are still spread wide around Tony, it's all too easy to get his fingers against Peter's already spit slick hole. He rubs gently with the pad of his middle finger, Peter whines and tries to push himself down onto Tony's finger. "Daddy, please." His words are drug out and Tony can tell he's getting impatient. He slowly pushes his finger into the tight heat of Peter's clenching hole. He's barely past the first knuckle when Peter whines for more.

"Fuck, baby. Gotta be patient Peter, I don't want to hurt you." He pushes the rest of his finger in, and gets to work quickly--fucking Peter with his finger.

"Won't hurt me, promise. So slippery, never been like that." Peter's sort of babbling and while it sounds all sweet and is making Tony's cock throb to hear that Peter wants him _so much_ , all Tony truly hears is that Beck never used much lube. Just the thought of that makes Tony grab the lube and pour more directly onto Peter's hole, not caring that it's now all over his sheets, and probably seeping into the mattress pad.

"I could never hurt you, honey." Tony eases a second finger into Peter.

"Ah, daddy." Peter's rocking his hips as Tony finger fucks him--meeting each thrust. His muscles tighten around Tony's fingers, urging him on. Soon enough he's got three fingers inside Peter, his hips haven't stopped moving and each time Tony's fingers nudge against his prostate he's practically writhing under Tony. "I can take it, please, daddy, please fill me up."

Tony pulls his fingers out, heart clenching and cock jumping at the whimper that comes from Peter, "Gonna stuff you full of my cock, baby boy." Tony kisses him, it's wet and their teeth clack together, but Tony doesn't care. Peter's fingernails are biting into the flesh of his shoulders and he's pushing his cock against Tony's--how could he ever be bothered by a sloppy kiss with Peter? He picks the condom up but before he can rip the foil packaging open Peter's fingers are wrapped around his effectively stopping him. "Peter?" **_Does he want this to stop? Has he suddenly realized what is about to happen and he doesn't want it anymore?_ **

"Don't use it."

**_What?_ **"Sweetheart, safe sex is important, I have to use it."

Peter shakes his head, the movement is awkward pressed against the sheets and pillows. "I wanna feel your cum inside me, want you to mark me."

Tony's momentarily too shocked by what Peter's saying that he remains quiet.

Peter releases Tony's fingers, "I promise I'm clean, daddy. _He_ didn't want me to get tested but.. I went while he was working, I know how important it is, and I'm not really sure he isn't fucking anyone else so I needed to know." Peter sighs, "I don't want to talk about _him_ anymore. I want to focus on you. If you want to use a condom, then use it, I won't get mad. But, daddy, I wanna feel your cum dripping out of me, want it to cover up all the times _his_ was there. I want you, daddy, all of you."

Tony groans, "Shit, baby boy, I didn't.. if you want daddy's cum inside you, then that's what you'll get." They kiss again and Tony tosses the condom away, it lands somewhere on the floor. He picks up the lube and pours some into his palm, wraps his fingers around his shaft and coats himself, despite Peter still being wet, he rubs the remainders from his fingers against Peter's fluttering, stretched hole. "How do you want to do this, Peter? Position is your call."

Peter's arms wrap around Tony's neck and shoulders, "I want to be able to see you, daddy."

"Then c'mere." He pushes himself up into a kneeling position, smiles softly, places his hands on Peter's hips, scoots him down the bed slightly and lays Peter's legs over his thighs. He presses the head of his cock against Peter's hole, but doesn't push inside. He looks into Peter's eyes, "Gonna fuck you so good, baby." He pushes in, slowly. Tony focuses on Peter's face, the way his eyelids start to droop, his mouth falls open and his tongue sticks out, how his nostrils flare slightly, he's so beautiful. No pain or uncertainty shows on his face and for that Tony is grateful. He doesn't want to hurt Peter, doesn't want him reminded of the discomfort and dissatisfaction caused by Beck. Tony wants to erase all of it from Peter's mind--wants Peter to **only** remember Tony being inside of him. Tony's pace is slow and steady and deep--making sure Peter feels every inch of his cock as it moves in and out of him.

"Mm, fuck, daddy." Peter's fingernails scratch down Tony's back. “Harder, please, fuck me harder.” Peter is practically trembling underneath him as he begs.  
  
 **_Gotta give my boy what he wants._ ** Tony’s pace becomes faster, he grips Peter’s hips and pulls Peter down onto his cock with every inward thrust.  
  
"Your cock is so big, daddy." Peter’s moaning, calling out daddy and letting out breathy “ah” sounds. “Fuckin’ me so good.” **_When the hell did my sweet little boy become such a cockslut?_ **One of Peter's hands leaves Tony's back, and works it's way into Peter's hair, tangling and pulling, Tony momentarily gets caught up by it, hips stuttering--pace faltering. "Daddy, please don't stop."

"Not stopping, baby," Tony focuses, pulls Peter down onto his cock and restarts the rhythm he had going, "Just got distracted by you pulling your hair, you want daddy to pull it for you?"

Peter's back arches, "Ah, fuck, no, no, I want.."

"What do you want, baby boy? Tell daddy and he'll give it to you."  
  
Peter doesn't say anything else, he tilts back into the pillows, baring his throat. Tony's unsure but thinks he knows what Peter wants, he keeps one hand firmly gripping Peter's hip--hard enough to bruise, as he continues to fuck into Peter's tight heat. His other hand comes to rest on Peter’s throat--nearly completely covering the entire column of warm, pale flesh, he doesn’t squeeze, doesn’t constrict Peter's airflow, but judging by the sound Peter let’s out, Tony is right about what his boy wants and Peter more than a little bit likes the constant light pressure Tony’s applying.

"Wanna come, daddy. Make me come, wanna come on your cock." Peter's practically panting, and most of the sounds he's making are high pitched moans.

Tony can feel how quickly Peter’s heart is racing under his fingertips. "Grab your pretty little cock, baby boy. Make yourself come all over daddy." He very slightly tightens his grip on Peter's throat.

Peter relases his hair and wraps his fingers around his shaft, squeezing lightly before he starts fucking his fist. "Oh, fuck."

"Shit, Peter. So fucking tight, so perfect for me." Tony wants to make Peter come, wants to make his boy feel good, but selfishly doesn't want to stop--he deliberately slows down. Thrusts still deep and hard but they drag out slowly.

Peter's pushing himself down onto Tony's cock, whether he's trying to make Tony speed up or get his cock deeper is uncertain--but the sounds he's making are getting Tony closer and closer. "Want you to come, daddy."

He releases Peter's throat and hip, presses his knees up towards his chest effectively changing their position, still able to look into Peter's eye's though. Each stroke _feels_ deeper than before--Tony can feel his orgasm coming, he's determined to make Peter come first. **_Unlike that douchebag, Beck._ **"Be a good boy, Peter, come for me, come for daddy." Tony keeps up the slow, deep pace, loving the sounds Peter's making.

His fist is still wrapped around his cock but the change in position has trapped it beneath Tony not allowing him to jerk himself off, Peter whines, he wants the added friction of his hand against his swollen, aching cock--but if Tony wants them this way, wants to make Peter come like this then who is Peter to complain? He _wants_ to feel good, _wants_ Tony to feel good too. "Fuck, daddy, please." Peter's unsure just what he's asking for--begging for, the pleas flow freely from his mouth and pleasure builds hot in his belly. "Please, please, daddy."

**_He begs so beautifully, my sweet boy._ **Tony presses down with his chest, applying pressure to Peter's trapped cock with each thrust. Tony’s pace quickens again, each inward push is deep and rough, each outward pull is quick and short--leaving almost no time before pushing back inside.

Peter's trembling beneath Tony, breathless and so sweet. "Feels so good, you're fucking me so good." **_Praising me? Oh, sweetheart, you don't need to praise me, I'm only giving you what you deserve._ ** "Gonna come on your cock, daddy. I'm so close." On the next inward stroke Tony leans down and presses his lips to Peter's, it's quick and chaste but apparently all he needs because Peter becomes impossibly tight around Tony, sticky, wet warmth spreads between them from under Peter's fingers, "Tony." The o in his name is dragged out long and loud as Peter comes.

Tony hadn't thought that Peter would call out his name while climaxing--he'd expected daddy or simply just pleased sounds, the fact that Peter has cried out his name in pure pleasure pushes Tony that much closer. His thrusts become more erratic, hard and deep, quick and rougher than before. It takes a half dozen more thrusts, give or take a few before Tony's coming deep inside _his_ boy, Peter's name on his lips. He doesn't pull out right away, not that he could if he wanted--Peter's legs are now wrapped tightly around him, holding Tony inside. They're both panting and sweating, foreheads pressed together. Tony's cock is rapidly softening, starting to slide out of Peter, warm cum dripping out around him.

"I love you, daddy. I don't want you to leave me." Peter sounds so loving and sweet, there's an edge of fear and sadness though.

"I love you too, sweetheart. And I'm not leaving, baby, I'm never leaving you." **_I never want to be apart from you again. No one else can treat you with the love and respect you deserve. You're the most precious thing in the world to me._ **"I do need to get up, get us cleaned up and then we can lay together, maybe sleep, you seem so tired, Peter."

Peter whines as Tony eases his legs down and pulls the rest of the way out. Peter clenches tightly trying to keep Tony's release inside of him. "Uh, daddy?" He sounds so uncertain, but his expression is pure joy.

Tony's kneeling between Peter’s legs, not wanting to move away just yet. "What, baby boy? Everything okay?"

"I want you to stay inside me."

"I'm a little too old for that, Pete. Not quite a spring chicken anymore, gonna be a while before I can get it up again."

Peter laughs softly, cheeks flushed a pretty light pink shade, "No, I mean your.. um.. your cum. Do you have anything.." Peter's sentence gets quieter as he speaks, almost as if he's ashamed of what he's saying.

Tony finds that hard to believe when just a few minutes ago he was begging for Tony's cock--Peter doesn't seem shameful. **_I know what he wants, he wants me to plug him up, keep my cum in him until it becomes uncomfortable._ **"You asking if I've got a plug, Pete? That what you want? Want daddy to plug you up?"

Peter whines, "Please, daddy. Don't want to lose it."

Tony hasn't used any of his toys in a long time, but he never could bring himself to get rid of any of them--like he knew one day he would need them, he even cleans them regularly despite not using them. He leans off the bed and opens the bottom drawer, a couple vibrators, three or four different cock rings, a fleshlight and two plugs lay in the drawer--waiting to be used again. Tony pulls the smaller of the two out and shows Peter, "You want daddy to put this inside you, honey?"

Peter tilts his hips up, showing Tony his clenched tight hole, "Please, daddy, please put it in me."

Tony knows with how loose and wet Peter's hole is, that he doesn't _need_ more lube, but he wants to be careful. He spreads some across the plug then brings the blunt rounded end to Peter's slowly leaking hole.

"Please hurry, I don't think it can keep it in much longer." Peter's whining, and Tony can see how tightly he's clenching--straining to keep as much of Tony's cum inside him as possible.

Tony pushes the plug in, it's slick and slides in easily, Peter whimpers at the sensation--he's quickly becoming over stimulated. "Thank you, daddy." The plug rests snugly inside Peter, who finally relaxes and finally looks all floaty and blissed out--the way he should look after sex.

"I'll be right back, honey, gonna grab something to clean us up. You need anything? A snack? Some water?" **_Stop being ridiculous, we just ate dinner not that long ago, he doesn't need a snack. Water though.. gotta keep my boy hydrated._ **

"No, thank you. Just want you back." Peter’s voice is soft and flowy and sleepy.

Tony hurries off to the bathroom, wipes himself down quickly--haphazardly before heading back to where Peter is waiting on the bed. Tony carefully wipes Peter with the warm, wet washcloth. First his face where tears slid down and dried on his cheeks, his fingers that were wrapped around his length as he climaxed, then his lower stomach where his cum is becoming tacky as it dries, he wipes Peter's thighs where lube is dried up on his skin, feather light swipes of the cloth on Peter's spent cock, then he gently cleans around the plug that is trapping Tony's release inside Peter--Tony carefully wipes and makes sure any that had leaked out is cleaned away as well as any traces of lube. He quickly deposits the soiled washcloth into the hamper in the bathroom before joint Peter on the bed. He lies down on Peter's left, and gently places and arm over Peter's chest. "Are you tired, honey?"

Peter puts his head on Tony's chest, listening to his steady breathing, "Exhausted." Peter shivers against Tony.

"Are you cold?"

"Little bit, yeah."

Tony leans and pulls the blanket up off of the floor--he vaguely remembers pushing it onto the floor around the time Peter was helping take Tony's shoes off. He covers them both with the thick darkly colored blanket, "Sleep, sweetheart, I'll be right here."

\--

Tony wakes up well before Peter, arms wrapped tightly around Tony, head still on his chest--Tony can feel warm drool on his bare skin, he's briefly bothered by the sensation but quickly chooses to ignore it. If Peter is drooling then he must be comfortable, must be sleeping well, he must feel safe and loved. He glances at the clock on the bedside table, eight seventeen am, later than Tony normally wakes. As much as he doesn't want to leave Peter, he needs to use the bathroom and could really use a cup of coffee. He stays warm and content underneath Peter for as long as his bladder will allow, eight thirty one am is the time on the clock when Tony eases Peter's arms off of him and slips from underneath Peter.

Peter whines, his hands skim the empty space where Tony just was, moves slightly and nuzzles his face into Tony's pillow--still asleep.

Tony uses the bathroom and showers quicker than he has in years, dresses in simple sweatpants and a t-shirt, before heading to the kitchen.

He turns the coffee pot on while contemplating what to make for breakfast.

Pancakes? No, Peter doesn't like them all too well.

Fried eggs and sausage? Too greasy, Peter would complain that Tony needs to eat healthier.

Bacon and toast? Same problem as the sausage.

Omelets? Too messy and time consuming--Tony isn't feeling particularly patient this morning, he wants to get back to Peter.

French toast? Yes, Peter's favorite when he was little. French toast with just the right amount of vanilla extract and cinnamon. Lightly browned, lightly buttered, smothered in sweet maple syrup. **_Perfect._ **

As the french toast cooks Tony considers waking Peter, bringing him out to the dining room to enjoy their meal. **_Breakfast in bed would be best, something I haven't done for Peter since he was eleven._ ** He still has the serving tray he used to use, he pours two cups of coffee, adds the cream and sugar to each cup the way they both like, plates up the french toast and heads back to the bedroom. Peter is still asleep when he enters, now fully laying where Tony was earlier, face completely pressed into Tony's pillow. He sets the tray of food on top of the bedside table to the left of the bed, it's empty inside and out--Tony only has it there to balance the room, only having one bedside table would _look_ bad.

He sits on the edge of the bed, places his hand on Peter's side--he can feel the warmth of Peter's skin through his shirt, "Peter? Baby boy, time to wake up."

Peter huffs in his sleep, rubs his face into the pillow before turning towards Tony, eyelids fluttering open slowly. "Daddy?" His voice is soft but rough from sleep.

"Yeah, baby boy, I'm here. I made you breakfast, french toast and coffee."

Peter blinks a few times, rapidly--trying to clear the sleep from his vision. "In bed? No, daddy, we'll make a mess."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I think we already made a mess, a few crumbs won't hurt."

Peter's cheeks flush dark at the mention of their _mess_. "I should at least get dressed first.. take the uh.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Peter moves to get up, he won't look at Tony, eyes downward cast.

"Peter, wait. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to get dressed yet. It's also fine if you do want to get cleaned up before breakfast--I want you to be comfortable, and you don't need to feel ashamed by still having.. by wanting to keep _it_ in." **_He seems upset, seems afraid maybe._ **

"I uh, I **like** having _it_ there, but I think _it_ has been there long enough--too long maybe."

"Okay, that's fine. Go, Peter, get yourself cleaned up, and then we can eat. Right here or in the dining room, whichever you prefer."

Peter nods, stands dragging the blanket with him--hiding his body from Tony's view, and damn near runs to the bathroom. **_It seems Beck is creeping back into Peter's mind. That's something that needs to be handled--and soon._ **

Tony strips the sheets and pillowcases from the bed. **_Peter seemed upset by the mess on them._ ** He takes them and puts them into the washer--foregoing the hamper that is inside the bathroom with Peter. He grabs their discarded clothes from the floor and takes them to the washer as well. He can hear the shower running in the bathroom--he briefly worries that their food will be completely cold by the time Peter comes out of the bathroom. He'll remake it if he has too, he'll do anything for Peter.

He puts new pillowcases and sheets on the bed, the dirty set are a deep blue color to match the blanket. This set is a bright scarlet color, he has a matching blanket in the closet but he decides to leave it there for now.

Peter emerges from the bathroom wrapped in no less than three towels, covering nearly every inch of his skin. "Can I borrow some clothes, daddy?"

"Of course, take whatever you'll feel comfortable in."

Peter opens the top drawer of Tony's dresser, pulls a pair of black boxers out and a pair of socks. From the second drawer one of Tony's worn out band shirts and finally from the bottom drawer a soft well worn pair of black sweatpants. Their outfits are nearly identical. **_Is that on purpose? Does Peter want to look more like me? Or maybe he's simply more comfortable in sweats and a t-shirt._ **

"I think our food may be a bit too cold by now, make yourself comfortable, climb back into bed and rest more if you'd like and I'll go remake it."

"No, it's okay, I should be heading home anyway. I haven't looked at my phone yet, but I can imagine I have quite a few missed messages and calls from Beck. He's probably worried about me."

Tony tries to keep his anger in check, "You are at home, Peter. You are not going back to that apartment."

"No, daddy, I moved out. I don't live here anymore. I have to go home to Beck. Have to make sure he didn't throw a fit while I was gone. I have to make sure he's okay."

Tony closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries to calm down--he's nowhere near caffeinated enough for this. "Sweetheart, he hurt you. I can't let you go back."

"I know that he hasn't been the uh _kindest_ to me recently, but I love him, I can't just abandon him. I know I said some things last night, but I have to go home now."

**_I'm going to kill Beck for making Peter like this--so afraid and ashamed._ ** "And as I told you last night and now, I cannot let you return to him. Peter, I can't let him hurt you anymore." Tony pauses and sighs--out of anger or upset he's not entirely sure which is stronger now, "I know you love him, Peter. I know you think that you do, but sweetheart he is toxic."

"Daddy," Peter's voice wobbles. **_He's going to start crying._ **

"Peter, please."

"Daddy, I'm just so scared."

Tony steps closer to Peter, "You don't have to be scared, I’ll protect you, take care of you."

"What if he comes for me? Or what if he tries to hurt you?"

"We'll go to the police, get a restraining order if he tries to come and take you away. And then if he breaks it, I'll protect you--I know weapons, I wasn't called the Merchant of Death for nothing. It's been a long time since I've used one, but I would do anything to keep you safe. If he tries to hurt me.. it'll be okay, like I said I know how to protect myself and you."

"I'm not just scared that he'll come looking for me, I'm scared because some part of me **does** love him, part of me doesn't want to leave him."

"Peter.. last night what happened between us was love. Not what you've experienced with him. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything, if you don't want _that_ to happen again, it won't. But please understand that what you think you feel for him is love--it isn't. Infatuation, sure. But true, pure love? Not at all. The way he treats you isn't loving."

"What I feel for you is so much different than what I feel for him. I want.. I know it's _wrong_ but I want you, I want that to happen again, I want to be **yours** . But I feel like.. I _have_ to be with him that if I'm with you someone will find out and take you away from me. If I stay with him, I won't lose you,"

Tony interrupts, "Peter, he already tried to keep us apart. You were missing Sunday dinners, you weren't answering my phone calls. That was all because of him, do you honestly think if you go back there to him, that anything will change? Do you think he'll suddenly be okay with Sunday dinners again, or late night phone calls?" Tony shakes his head, "If you go back, you'll definitely lose me, if you stay with me, it's true we'll have to hide our relationship, but we'll be together. We'll always be together."

Peter's crying, Tony is close enough to see the tears as the roll down Peter's cheeks, close enough to hear the way his breath stutters as he tries not to sob.

Tony wraps his arms around Peter, pulling him against his chest, "Honey, I love you. I will always love you. I will always take care of you and protect you. Peter, you are a part of me, and you always will be."

His face is pressed into Tony's chest, but his voice is loud and clear, "I love you too, daddy." He pulls back from Tony's embrace ever so slightly, "Will you come with me to get my things?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Can we have breakfast now?" Peter sniffles as he speaks.

"You wanna stay here or you wanna come help me?"

"Can I stay here? I wanna lay down for a little while."

Tony leads Peter to the bed, and lays him down, "Rest, honey. I'll go remake our breakfast. Do you want me to grab a clean blanket?"

"Will you get the one from last night out of the bathroom?"

"It's dirty, a clean blanket would be better."

"I put it up on the counter, it's not like laying on the floor or something.. and it smells like you." The end of Peter's sentence is barely louder than a whisper but Tony hears it still.

He doesn't say another word, just goes to the bathroom to retrieve the blanket. Upon entering the bathroom he sees Peter's shirt from the night before shoved into the hamper, the blanket up on the counter near the sink, but the one thing he doesn't see is the plug. **_Where would he have put it? It needs to be cleaned and put away._ **Tony shakes his head, that's something to worry about later. He grabs the blanket off the counter and heads back to Peter.

"Here ya go, baby." He lays the blanket over Peter, "You get nice and comfy and warm and I'll come get you when the foods on the table, okay?"

"Thank you, daddy." Peter smiles softly.

Tony nods, picks up the tray with the cold french toast and coffee on it and heads back to the kitchen to do it all over again.

\--

It's nearing two in the afternoon, they're lazing around watching TV together when Peter finally speaks up, he's barely said ten words to Tony all day other than "Thank you" or "Okay", "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't get mad or something?"

"Cross my heart, Pete."

"Is it okay that I still have _it_ in me?" **_It? The plug? Of course._ **

Something deeply possessive at the thought of Peter wearing Tony's plug all night and day thrums in his chest. "Honey, it's fine, feel free to use it whenever you want. We just need to make sure it gets cleaned properly between uses. Did you clean it?"

Peter shakes his head. **_Damnit, it needs to be cleaned, don't want anything bad to happen._ ** Before Tony can speak up, Peter does, "I never took it out." **_Not when he showered?_ ** "I was going to, felt like I was _supposed_ to, but when I went into the bathroom to do it.. I just couldn't. I didn't want to lose what you gave me."

"You know I'll give you anything you want. You don't have to worry about losing anything."

"I was just afraid that I would be.. um.. leaving soon and I wanted to keep you with me as long as I could." **_Oh, sweetheart._ **

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but Peter, I have to know.. is this something you've done **before**? Or is it something you just want to do with me?"

Peter looks down at his lap for a moment, avoiding Tony's eyes, "Beck made me do it, would fuck me and come inside me then plug me up before he went to work. He always said he wanted me to remember who I belonged to, and that he wanted me to be ready for him whenever he _needed_ me." Peter exhales roughly, then finally looks up at Tony, into his eyes, "At first I liked it, liked feeling full and _owned_ . But I started to hate it, I felt **gross** all day long, sometimes it hurt, not enough lube and too big of a plug. But, I like it with you. I want you to help erase all those memories, make me forget that he was ever inside me, make me forget that he used me and hurt me. I want to be _owned_ by you, daddy. I want you inside me, I want to be slick with your cum and ready for you whenever you want me." Peter is practically glowing--smiling wide looking so happy.

**_He's going to be the death of me, he's too precious, too perfect, too naughty._ **"You want daddy to fill you up with his cum and keep you ready for me? That what you want baby? Wanna feel daddy inside you all day long?"

Peter nods enthusiastically, "Forever."

"You want daddy now, baby boy?"

"Please." **_How can I deny my boy what he wants?_ **

\--

Around seven JARVIS alerts them to _someone_ being in the elevator.

"Who is it J?"

"It appears to be a very angry Mister Beck." **_Shit._ **

"Peter, go into the bedroom, and stay there, I'll deal with him."

"No, he's my--was my boyfriend I'll handle it."

"First time he says something stupid or hurts you in anyway, I'm stepping in."

"Okay, I'll be fine, daddy. Thank you."

Tony nods and takes a step back, to give Peter space to deal with everything, even though all his instincts are telling him to step closer--to get between Peter and the threat that is Beck.

The elevator opens and in walks Beck, his face is flushed red and twisted into a scowl.

"What happened to coming home, Peter?"

"Hello to you too, Beck. I stayed with my dad, we haven't seen each other for a while."

"You could've answered your phone when I called."

"I didn't even have my phone on me.. it was in the dining room all night, I should've called but I didn't want to."

"Didn't want to? What the hell does that mean? It's time to come home now, Peter."

"I am at home. I'm not coming back there."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm moving back home."

"Peter, you're not leaving."

"I am, we'll be over tomorrow to get my things."

"Are you fucking breaking up with me?"

"Yeah."

"You're not fucking moving out and you're certainly not breaking up with me. You love me."

"You hurt me, Beck. We're done. All of it is done. I'm moving back in with my dad and I'm blocking your number. Done, Beck, done."

"You little bitch, daddy trying to control you again? How the fuck am I going to afford the apartment without you? You want me to be homeless, huh? Is that what you want?"

"Really? Leave my dad out of this. Did you fucking care about me at all? Or was I just a source a fucking money for you? Was I just there to pay your fucking rent?"

"My rent? You paid for everything. You're a Stark.. you've got more money than you know what to do with.. so what if I had you pay for everything?"

"You fucking used me!"

"Used you? No, I was just smart and got with someone rich and naive."

"You fucking asshole. Get the fuck out. Don't fucking contact me again. And another thing, you better be far away from the apartment tomorrow, and if you so try to be a vindictive asshole and fuck with my stuff, I'll bring the cops with me‐-make sure you don't step foot in **my** apartment again, not even to get your shit."

"You little fucking bitch." Beck lunges at Peter. Tony reacts immediately, pulling Peter to the side. Tony's not sure if he swings first or if Beck just misses, but Tony's fist connects with the side of Beck's jaw hard enough to send Beck stumbling backwards.

"Don't touch my son again!" Tony is in full on protective dad mode, "Don't come near him, don't even breathe the same air as him."

Beck rushes forward, fist connecting with Tony's stomach. Tony grabs Beck by his hair, yanking him down onto the floor. Tony's on top of him, Beck is trying to push him off. Tony punches him in the jaw, then his nose. It makes a satisfying crunch noise under Tony's fist. Quickly blood gushes out of his nose, all over his face, Tony's fist and the floor beneath them.

"You son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill you for taking him from me."

"He's not yours to use, to abuse. You took his money, hit him, fucked him and left him alone. You don't deserve him." Tony punched Beck again, blow landing on his right cheek.

"You know he was a virgin the first time I fucked him, so fucking tight. Should've heard how he cried for me, how he begged me to stop."

Tony punches and punches until Beck finally passes out, bleeding all over the floor. Tony has scratches all over his forearms from where Beck tried to hold him back.

"Daddy, stop."

Tony's panting, he looks over at Peter--he looks **proud** , not scared as Tony had expected.

"He's not worth it. Let's just call the police and get him out of our life forever."

Tony smiles, "JARVIS call non-emergency, report an assult."

"Right away, sir." A few seconds pass, "They’re on the way, sir."

"J archive all footage from the time Beck arrived here until now. Lock it up, no one sees it but me, active Scandal Protocol."

"Of course, sir."

"It's gonna be okay, honey."

"I know, daddy."

**_I should've killed him, he's not worth the charges though, he doesn't get to separate me from my boy. No one will ever separate us again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around and reading. This story took many turns that I wasn't even expecting.. the kitchen sex between Peter and Beck for example never crossed my mind until I was writing it.
> 
> If you feel that something needs to be tagged differently or a tag needs added/removed please let me know and I'm more than happy to look into it and change it.
> 
> And please don't feel obligated, but I'm definitely the type of person who seeks validation and reassurance in my writing, comments would mean the world to me.


End file.
